


Second Talent

by spunkfairy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, gay and bad at math Hux, kyluxcantina, math genius Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 12:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15049079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spunkfairy/pseuds/spunkfairy
Summary: For the kyluxcantina prompt "You suck at Math? Got an F? Need a tutor? Don't worry, call Kylo Ren"





	Second Talent

Hux thought at first that flyer was a joke. Who except some flamboyant gay guy would call himself ‘Kylo Ren’? But he really needed a tutor or he would fail that grade. So he reluctantly called the number.

The deep voice on the other end of the line sure sounded like a guy who could make him quiver in his boots.

And so he had a study ‘date’ with a guy who was apparently going to his school but who he had never met before. In a super cute cafe no less.

Hux was getting nervous waiting for Kylo, his brain running wild on scenarios what Kylo Ren could be like. Probably some super straight nerd with a DnD character of the same name who thought it would be fun to call himself that instead of his actual name.

What he didn’t expect was for the hunk of a man who came to a stand before his table to stare at him and say “You must be Hux. Hi, I’m Kylo Ren, your math tutor.”

Hux’s face full-on flushed immediately as he scrambled to his feet to shake Kylo Ren’s hand.

“Nice to meet you”, he stammered out before dropping back into his chair. Kylo Ren took the seat opposite of him.

“So, what do you need help with?”, Kylo said.

Hux told him what he needed for his test so he wouldn’t have a failing grade.

Ren told him with a wicked gleam in his eye that he would help. Unfortunately that didn’t help with Hux’s concentration. Kylo Ren looked good. Kylo Ren also looked straight. Those were both huge problems to Hux since they robbed him of most of his concentration.

After a few hours of battling himself Hux actually thought he got most of the stuff Kylo was teaching him so they called it a day.

“Glad I could be of help”, Kylo said as he gathered his own things.

Hux couldn’t resist sliding in a comment about his own unfortunate situation.

“It’s maybe a bit silly but it sure sucks being gay and bad at math”, he muttered.

Kylo stopped what he was doing to look at him, lifting an eyebrow in amusement.

“Hux, I’m homosexual and a math genius. It’s my only talent besides working out until I drop.”

He looked so serious that Hux regretted making that stupid joke.

“Sorry”, he muttered.

“You can make it up to me by buying me a coffee”, Kylo said, the wicked gleam back in his eye. “That is, if you want to.”

Hux’s face flushed immediately. He suddenly felt much better about math and life in general.


End file.
